Lolita, una rival de cuidado
by 97pupi
Summary: Ha llegado a la ciudad una chica de otra nacionalidad que retará a Ranma despues de que este la ofendiera ¿Quien ganará? pasen y descubranlo. Pd: por favor, leanla y dejen reviews.


¡Kon´nichiwa!, les he traído un fanfic con un personaje nuevo n_n. Este personaje será un rival más para Ranma, pero con el tiempo ayudará mucho en la relación de este con su prometida=P.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko-Sensei, (a quien admiro). Recuerden que toda la trama del manga la traspasé a nuestra época actual (en el año 2010).

Acotaciones:

-bla, bla- Diálogos

"mm" Pensamientos

´Zaz´ sonido

**Hola** Recordando

Luces, cámara y acción =P.

Escuela Furinkan…

-Creo que no era así, Ranma- Dijo una muchacha de cabello corto, la cual estaba ayudando a su prometido de trenza.

-Ran-chan, sinceramente no creo que sepas hacer esto- Comentó la amiga de Ranma, Ukyo.

-Pues qué raro, si tiré la carta correcta-. Respondió el muchacho confundido.

-Vaya, ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que este bobo de Ranma no es tan listo-. Comentó Kohaku quien los acompañaba.

-Silencio, ¿no ves que mi amado intenta concentrarse?- Respondió la chica de la espátula, muy enojada.

-Quédate con Ranma, asi yo podría tener libre a Akane-. Dijo nuestro chico mono.

-Por qué no te callas mono pervertido e idiota-. Le respondió Ranma enojado.

-¡Atrévete a llamarme así, y yo besare a Akane en los labios!-. Le gritó Kohaku igual de enojado.

-Como si me fuera a dejar-. Murmuró Akane algo molesta.

En eso todos se sentaron, pues se acercaba la profesora Hinako, vestida con una playera de Doraemon n_n.

-Buenos días estudiantes-. Dijo la profesora Doraemaniaca.

-¡Buenos días profesora Hinako!-. Respondieron todos en el salón.

-Hoy veremos verbos en inglés-. Comentó la profesora, pero en eso fue interrumpida por un profesor tan poco normal.

-¡Aloha, mis estudiantes!-. Exclamó nuestro director hawaiano.

-Buenos días señor director-. Saludó la maestra más aniñada del mundo –Dígame, ¿Se le ofrece algo?-.

-Bueno, a los estudiantes les traigo una noticia Kawaii- Dijo con una gran sonrisa el director hawaiano.

-¿Se va a retirar?-. Exclamó feliz un estudiante.

-Pero claro que no-. Dijo el director con una sonrisa. –Hay una nueva estudiante-. Finalizó.

En eso, salió una cuerda roja disparada, la cual agarro un libro, y después apareció la chica. Esta era una niña de 16 años, igual de alta que Akane, con ojos color negro, cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda sujetado con una diadema roja, ella iba vestida con el uniforme escolar, solo que al estilo lolita. Su tez era color moreno claro.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Dolores Nakamura, vengo de México, y me da gusto conocerlos a todos-. Exclamó la muchacha mientras le devolvía el libro al que se lo agarro. Todos se asombraron, excepto Ranma, el cual tendría problemas más adelante o. o

-Siéntate por allá- Le señaló la profesora Hinako.

Ella obedeció y se sentó, luego el director se fue y todos continuaron la clase. En eso pasaron 15 minutos, hasta que la profesora Hinako interrumpió el trabajo de todos.

-Necesito que pase alguien al pizarrón para anotar cinco verbos ya terminados…, Dolores, se que eres nueva, pero tal vez sepas algo de inglés, ¿Por qué no pasas tú?- Le preguntó la maestra Hinako.

-Profesora, llámeme Lolita, y sí, si se algo de inglés y con gusto pasaré al pizarrón- Respondió Lolita con tono dulce.

Entonces, ella pasa al pizarrón, pero mientras escribía, alcanzó a escuchar a cierto chico de trenza murmurarle a su prometida.

-Akane, si ella es mexicana, entonces no debe saber muchas cosas de artes marciales- Dijo el ojiazul despreocupado.

-Ranma, mejor no digas nada, ¿quieres?- Respondió nuestra enamorada.

-Si Ran-chan, ¿no crees que te pueda oír?- Dijo Ukyo preocupada.

-¡Ja!, no lo creo, además, ella cree saber técnicas marciales, pero a juzgar por lo que hizo hace rato, más bien quería lucirse para encajar aquí- Dijo Ranma, mientras vemos a una Lolita extremadamente enojada, a punto de estallar O.O

-¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente!- Gritó Lolita mientras agarraba a Ranma con su cuerda -¡Te reto a una competencia de artes marciales charras, dentro de una semana detrás del gimnasio!- Finalizó la mexicana mientras soltaba a Ranma y se iba del salón.

-¡Señorita, todavía no terminan las clases!- Gritó la maestra Hinako.

Dojo Tendo…

-¿Alguien sabe que son las artes marciales charras?- Preguntó Ranma a Soun, Genma, Happosai, Shin-Lee, Alexander, Ukyo, Kohaku y Akane.

-…-Nadie Respondió.

-¡¿Qué son las artes marciales charras!-Gritó desesperado nuestro chico de la trenza.

-Ajá, ya encontré que son-. Dijo Nabiki, quien tenía su laptop encendida.

Todos fueron a leer de que se trataban –Las artes marciales al estilo charro son un tipo de defensa mexicana- Leyó Kohaku-.

-Esta defensa tiene como objetivo superar el equilibrio, acelerar el ritmo del manejo de la cuerda y atacar a tus enemigos fácilmente- Prosiguió Genma.

-Aquí en Japón es muy poco usado este tipo de artes marciales, pero con práctica lo podrás dominar- Le dijo Soun.

-Esperen, hay más- Comentó Ukyo.

-Dice que hay normas para este tipo de combate, asi como vestimenta y tipo de cuerda indicada-. Prosiguió Happosai.

-¡Ja!, será pan comido-. Comentó nuestro chico orgulloso de la trenza.

-También sugieren que esto se debe practicar por lo menos en un mes- Concluyó Alexander.

-O.O-

-Sí, porque así se puede tener más habilidad en el uso de la cuerda, además de mejorar tu equilibrio al pararte en un caballo y atacar a tu enemigo mientras no te caigas- Finalizó la niña de los ojos de Ranma.

-¿Y ahora que haré?- Dijo Ranma con aire de derrota.

-Yo podría entrenarte- Sonó una voz misteriosa. Era nada más y nada menos que… Shin-Lee, el hermano de Ranma –He entrenado artes marciales charras, y ya sé cómo se practican y todo lo relacionado con ellas-.

-¿Y cómo es que no contestaste hace rato lo que pregunté?- Dijo Ranma algo molesto.

-Porque estaba bebiendo mi chocolate- Respondió para luego después tomar un trago de su chocolate -¿Aceptas que te entrene?-.

-Ni loco me dejaré entrenar por un niño al que no le creo que sepa artes marciales-.

-Una pregunta cuñadito adorado, ¿Cómo es que sabes este tipo de artes marciales?- Preguntó Ukyo a Shin-Lee.

-Les explicaré todo- Respondió –Antes de que encontrara a Alexander, me detuve en una casa a pedir algo de comer…-

**-Mira, un pequeño abandonado, Juan… ¿Qué hacemos con él, lo dejamos pasar a que coma algo?- Preguntó la mujer de la puerta.**

**-Claro, hay que darle de comer- Dijo el esposo.**

**-Se los agradezco mucho, señores- Respondió Shin-Lee mientras se inclinaba.**

**Entonces ellos me invitaron a comer, y mientras yo lo hacía, los señores discutían de un asunto muy importante.**

**-¿Y qué hacemos con él, Juan, un niño de 6 años no podría sobrevivir sin defensa?- Preguntó la señora.**

**-Le podríamos enseñar las artes marciales charras- Sugirió el señor.**

**-Claro que yo puedo practicarlas- Dijo Shin-Lee dispuesto.**

-Entonces pasé practicándolas días enteros por dos meses hasta dominarlas- Finalizó Shin-Lee.

-Ok, este niño suena más raro que el Sr. Panda bobo y que el maestro cara de pasa- Dijo Kohaku, quien recibió un golpe merecido de Genma y una Happo-Daikarín de parte del viejo libidinoso.

-Está bien, acepto que me entrenes, pero pobre de ti si no- Aceptó Ranma con una advertencia.

En el jardín del Dojo….

-Muy bien, espero que estos okonomiyakis que le estoy haciendo a Ran-chan lo apoyen, pues están siendo hechos con amor- Dijo Ukyo mientras cocinaba.

-Por favor, apártalo de Akane para que ella y yo podamos ser felices-. Comentó Kohaku.

-Muy bien, ¿empezaremos ya?-. Preguntó Ranma a Shin-Lee.

-No, todavía no, tengo que conseguir algunas cosas faltantes-. Respondió Shin-Lee.

-¡Oigan, miren mi pastel que hice para todos!-. Gritó feliz Akane. Todos pusieron cara de T_T.

-Oye Akane, ¿podrías conseguir unas cosas que me hacen falta para que mi hermano pueda entrenar?- Preguntó Shin-Lee con cara de n_n.

Calle cerca de una tienda de atuendos…

"Tontos, pude haber ayudado en otra cosa que hubiera sido esto, además, no entiendo el porqué… el porqué del mal sabor de mi comida, yo me esfuerzo y ¿para qué? Si Ranma ni siquiera la prueba". Pensaba nuestra chica de pelo corto mientras caminaba con una bolsa llena.

´Puf´ Chocó con una muchacha.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿te lastime?-. Preguntó preocupada la muchacha, quien venía vestida con un atuendo de lolita, el cual consistía en un vestido rojo de manga larga, zapatos rojos y calcetas rojas con blanco, el pelo con una diadema roja con un moño rosado, ella tenía un poco de maquillaje.

-¡Lo-Lolita!- Exclamó Akane algo extrañada.

-Entonces, te mandaron a comprar eso- Dijo Lolita, mientras ella y Akane estaban sentadas en unas bancas del parque dialogando.

-Exacto-. Respondió Akane.

-Pero que desconsideración, digo, si no cocinas bien deberían darte más apoyo- Comentó Lolita enojada.

-Bueno, hay alguien en especial que me gustaría que me apoyara más-. Prosiguió Akane triste.

-¿A si? ¿Quién?- Preguntó Lolita ansiosa de saber quién era esa persona (ejem… Ranma).

-Pues… veras, el que te retó y del que necesito más apoyo es nada más y nada menos que… Ranma, mi…eh…prometido- Respondió Akane tristemente.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Lolita sorprendida.

-Aunque no lo creas, así es, el es mi prometido y… ¡es un baka!- Agregó Akane.

-Es muy desconsiderado, primero insultarte a ti, en segunda no apoyarte y en tercera ni siquiera puedo creer que sea capaz de despreciar a alguien así- Dijo Lolita molesta por el chico de la coleta.

-Que importa, yo lo amo a él y… ¡él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que quiero estar con él, casarme y tener una vida juntos!- Comentó Akane.

-Bueno, si no te importaría, pues yo considero que eres una buena persona y… podríamos ser buenas amigas, ¿Qué dices?- Respondió Lolita.

-Claro- Asintió Akane – ¿Podrías hacer el favor de no derrotarlo? Solo asústalo con tus habilidades para que aprenda la lección de no criticar a alguien sin saber cómo es- Preguntó.

-Claro, nueva amiga- Respondió Lolita.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las cuatro y media-

-¡Ah! Ranma me va a matar-

-Adiós Akane, trataré de no derrotarlo- Se despidió Lolita.

-Adios-. Respondió Akane corriendo y desde lejos moviendo la mano.

Mientras en el Dojo Tendo…

-Ya se tardo- Dijo algo molesta Ukyo.

-Digo, ¿Por qué un caballo es indispensable para que él practique?- Preguntó Kohaku.

-Eres un estúpido, Kohaku, el caballo es para mí equilibrio- Respondió Ranma molesto.

-Y Akane no ha llegado con lo que le encargué- Dijo Shin-Lee.

-Oigan, ¿que no es esa que viene de allá?- Preguntó Alexander.

-Ya llegué- Dijo Akane con la respiración entrecortada.

-Al fin llegas- Comentó Ukyo.

-¿Por qué te tardaste?- Preguntó Ranma preocupado, pues creyó que estaba con un chico más como Ryoga o Kuno, Hiroshi o Daisuke, o cualquier chico en general.

-Porque estaba con Lolita- Respondió sin preocuparse la chica.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó una vez más el chico de trenza.

-Muy bien, Ranma, tendrás que ir a ponerte esto que está en la bolsa- Interrumpió Shin-Lee para que no empezaran una discusión larga.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…?- Dijo Ranma, para luego ser interrumpido por Ukyo, Kohaku, Alexander, Shin-Lee y Akane.

-¡Solo tu cámbiate y apúrate!- Gritaron los cinco al unisón, haciendo que Ranma hiciera la seña rumikomaniaca (Los cuernos)

-Ya voy, ya voy-

Se retiró, y pasaron los minutos. No salía de su cuarto, tal vez tenía problemas para ponerse lo que le dieron. De pronto apareció una cobija tapando a alguien, todos voltearon a ver quién era, lo único que distinguieron fue una trenza, porque la cobija tapaba perfectamente su cuerpo y su vestimenta.

-Quítate la cobija Ran-chan, queremos verte- Dijo Ukyo, emocionada de querer verlo con el traje que ella decía que se le vería excelente.

-No- Respondió Ranma.

En eso, Genma panda llega y le quita la cobija a Ranma, mientras que con un letrero dijo _No seas cobarde y quítatela_

Todos se quedaron con cara de O.O, pues el traje de Ranma era ¡El de un charro! El pantalón era color café, tenía la camisa blanca de manga larga con un moño, sus botas eran café obscuro, y lo que no podía faltar ¡Un sombrero charro!

-Gracias papá- Dijo Ranma molesto mientras pateó a Genma panda y lo mandó a volar por todo Nerima.

-Ran-chan, te…ves… ¡tan guapo y varonil! ¡Quién diría que en toda la ropa te ves genial!- Comentó feliz y sonrojada Ukyo quien se acercaba a abrazar a su Ranma cuando Shin-Lee la agarró de su ropa.

-¿Enserio me veo genial, Akane?- Preguntó Ranma a su prometida, quien se sonrojó ante esa pregunta.

-Ranma, pues… si t-tu… lo…consideras….est-ta bien- Respondió ella aun más nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No debemos perder más tiempo- Dijo el entrenador Shin-Lee -¡Vamos!-.

En el patio…

-Ok, vamos a ver, ¡Que saquen al caballo!- Ordeno nuestro pequeño amigo de 8 años.

En eso, llegaron Soun y Genma con un caballo café, en él había una silla de montar.

-Tendrás que montar el caballo- Dijo el entrenador.

-No hay problema- Respondió Ranma mientras se iba a subir al caballo, cuando lo detuvieron.

-Hazlo atacándome mientras yo monto otro- Ranma puso cara de confianza y se subió al caballo. Pero no contaba con la astucia de que Shin-Lee realmente se lo tomaba en serio.

Llegó el momento en que Shin-Lee atacó a Ranma con la soga, Ranma lanzó la suya, pero sin obtener éxito, pues se cayó del caballo. Asi, día y noche intentó dominar todas las técnicas que su hermano menor le enseñaba. Agotado, pero decidido, practicó por toda la semana antes del concurso al que Lolita lo había retado. Por su parte Akane se preocupaba, pues Ranma se veía bastante cansado, por ello, ella trató de no enojarse con él, inclusive le ayudaba a hacer su tarea y le rogaba a Kuno, Ryoga, Mousse y a todos los enemigos, prometidas y locas enamoradas de él, que no lo molestaran tan solo por esa semana. Pasó la semana y ya estaba listo para enfrentarse a la mayor contrincante que se puede tener en estas artes.

Día del reto en el gimnasio de la escuela Furinkan…

-¿Y tengo que usar este traje?- Preguntó Ranma algo incomodo.

-Pues sí, si no porque te la pasaste entrenando toda la semana- Respondió Alexander.

-Bueno, lo que pasa…es que…-Fue interrumpido por la chinita de cabellos purpura y por nuestro amigo cuasi-ciego.

-Shampoo venir a apoyar a airen- Dijo la gatita con una sonrisa.

-Yo solo vengo por Shampoo- Añadió Mousse enojado.

-¿Quién los invito a ustedes, par de idiotas?- Preguntó Ukyo.

-Awww! Chica de la espátula estar celosa de Shampoo- Comentó Shampoo.

-¿Quién está celosa de ti, chica tonta que ni siquiera sabe hablar bien el japonés, eh?-. Las dos chicas se lanzaban miradas de enojo directamente en sus ojos.

-Oigan, las dos, ¿Creen ser aptas para este travesti?- Todos voltearon a ver a Kohaku. –Las dos son unas tontas, miren que fijarse en el es una pérdida de tiempo. La única mujer bella y sexy aquí es Akane, yo ya quisiera ser su novio de nuevo y verla bailar con ese cuerpazo que me trae loco y….-.

'Zaz' Este monito recibió un serio golpe por todos los presentes ahí, en especial por parte de Ranma.

-¡Mejor cállate!- Gritaron todos.

En eso sonó el altavoz que había cerca de allí 'Atención, los competidores vayan cerca del salón 1F, ahí les darán indicaciones'

-Vaya, parece que tengo que ir- Agarro sus cosas, pero antes de que se fuera, dos manos lo agarraron.

-Shampoo desear buena suerte a Airen- Dijo Shampoo.

-Mucha suerte, Ran-chan- Comentó Ukyo.

-Que pierdas, maldito Saotome- Dijo Mousse enojado.

-Ojala y quedes mal- Agregó Kohaku.

-Buena suerte, Ranma- Comentó Alexander mientras sostenía a Chieko, quien se reía.

-Que te vaya bien, hermano- Dijo Shin-Lee.

-Ranma, buena suerte, espero que ganes- Comentó al fin Akane, quien le dedicó una sonrisa. Todos se fueron a sentar para ver el enfrentamiento.

Ranma llego al salón, como no había nadie, se sentó y recordó la sonrisa que Akane le dedicó. Esta acción lo puso sonrojado.

"¿Por qué, porque no puedo decirle nada?, Saotome, eres un cobarde, solo lo admitiste en Jusenkyo, pero en Nerima y sobre todo frente a ella no puedes ni siquiera decirle un gracias por preocuparte" Pensaba el chico de trenza mientras se ruborizaba.

-Parece que tu prometida te sonrió, ¡Ja!, que tonto eres- Dijo Lolita, mientras estaba recargada en la pared del salón.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó Ranma.

-Vi todo, Romeo, además se nota que eres un estúpido, vaya que ni siquiera le dijiste un gracias- Ranma se puso inmediatamente a jugar con sus dedos índice.

-¡Kawaii! Qué bueno que están aquí, ¿Están listos para enfrentarse?- Dijo el Director Kuno, quien les aventó papelitos de colores con figuritas de piña.

-Claro- Respondieron ambos con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

Escenario de la batalla…

"Está bien, trataré de no ganarle, tal y como se lo prometí a Akane" Pensaba Lolita mientras miraba a los ojos a Ranma.

"Tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar" Se repetía una y otra vez Ranma.

Los dos subieron a sus caballos, y empezó la batalla.

Los caballos corrían, mientras Ranma y Lolita se mantenían de pie en ellos. El primero en atacar fue Ranma, lanzó la cuerda y trató de amarrar a Lolita, pero la chica también lanzó su cuerda lo más rápido posible, lo cual fue en vano pues las dos cuerdas amarraron los sombreros de ambos. Aprovechando esa distracción, Ranma desató su cuerda y amarró el pie de Lolita, con lo cual la hizo caerse de su caballo.

-¡Ja! Ya veo que no eres tan fuerte. Perderás fácilmente contra mí- Ranma desató la furia de Lolita, quien se olvidó de su promesa que había hecho con Akane.

"¡Hay no, Ranma, ¿Qué te ocurre?" Pensó Akane preocupada.

-Y pensar que no te haría daño- Dijo Lolita con una sonrisa, para después cambiarla por un expresión malvada -¡Ahora me las pagarás!- Finalizó para luego tratar de atacar a Ranma sin caerse desde sus caballos.

Ranma se asombró, y trató de atacarla no tan fuerte porque a él no le gusta pelear mucho contra chicas, pero Lolita lo amarraba y como quince veces casi lograba que el chico de la trenza se cayera de su caballo. El estaba muy sorprendido, ya tenía ganas de poder vencerla, pero no podía golpear a una mujer puesto que nunca lo pensó y nunca lo hará. Aprovechando su distracción con sus pensamientos, Lolita lo sujetó con 5 cuerdas.

-¡Ranma!- Gritaron Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane.

-Jajajajajajaja, Ahora si estás perdido- Dijo con maldad Lolita –No que muy macho y fuerte, ahora mírate, indefenso y débil, eso lo debiste de haber pensado antes de humillarme. Y ahora ¡Pagarás Jajajaja!-. Mientras estaba siendo sujetado por las cuerdas, Ranma forcejeaba. Lolita tiró de las cuerdas y lanzó a Ranma lejos de su caballo.

Ahora si era definitivo. Ranma perdió contra Lolita. Mientras ella reía, todos observaban callados. Un chico que estaba en la grada principal, de la impresión, dejo caer su bebida, la cual calló en nuestro chico derrotado. Ranma-chan empezó a reír, y en ese momento a todos les salió una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿De qué te ríes, no ves que te acabo de ganar?- Dijo Lolita confundida.

-¡Se nota que no eres tan observadora!- Dijo finalmente la chica -¿Notaste mis pies?-.

Todos voltearon a ver y ¡oh surprise! Ranma seguía recargado en la pared, pero sus pies estaban a dos centímetros del suelo.

-¡¿Qué? , ¡¿Pero, como…?- Dijo Lolita sorprendida.

-Y no contaste con que yo… ¡Sabía cómo desamarrarme de sorpresa!- Respondió mientras sostenía los extremos de cinco cuerdas rotas. Entonces lasa agarró y con eso sujetó a Lolita. Estiró las cuerdas y lanzó a la chica mexicana al suelo, dejándola fuera de combate.

Shampoo se puso tan feliz que se fue de su asiento, lo cual pasó desapercibido para un chico miope.

"No, puede ser… yo… yo perdí" Pensaba Lolita, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Perdona por lo que te dije- Lolita sonrió al notar a Ranma-chan disculpándose. A Lolita no se le hizo raro ver a Ranma convertido en chica puesto que en la conversación de Akane y ella, la primera confesó la maldición de Ranma.

-No te preocupes, te perdono-. Dijo Lolita mientras se subía a su caballo.

-Ran-chan, ¡Felicidades!- Gritó Ukyo mientras llegaba.

-Me hubiera gustado que te molieran a golpes- Comentó Kohaku cruzando los brazos.

-¡Felicidades!- Gritaron Shin-Lee y Alexander, y Chieko solo soltó unas risas.

-Ranma, Lolita, ambos pelaron bien, me alegro de que se hallan disculpado- Dijo Akane.

El chico miope volteo a ver y para sorpresa de él no estaba Shampoo. Pero confundió a cierta jovencita con su amada.

Mousse llegó, tomo en sus brazos a Lolita y la besó. Como Nabiki apareció de la nada, empezó a tomar fotografías. Shampoo llego y se quedo confundida.

Lolita se separó de Mousse y Ranma-chan le puso sus lentes para que viera a quien beso. Cuando el miope lo notó, miro a la verdadera Shampoo.

-Shampoo, lo lamento. ¡Perdóname mi amadaaaaaaaaa!- Exclamó mientras corría hacia su enamorada para recibir solo un golpe de parte de ella.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Compren sus fotos, fotos de la nueva parejita, cómprenlas!- Gritaba Nabiki mientras agitaba una foto en una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía un altavoz.

-¿Por qué me tuvo que fotografiar?- Murmuro Lolita con unos lentes negros mientras caminaba con Ranma y Akane.

-Es Nabiki, ni modos que no lo hiciera- Dijo Ranma.

-Solo sigue caminando- Agregó Akane.

A partir de ahora, este personaje será uno nuevo, y de ella obtendremos muchas ventajas.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, necesito que opinen, si no me sentiré inservible T_T. En nuestra próxima historia meteré a un personaje que va a ser una amenaza (hablando ya en términos serios, no como con Kohaku) en la relación de nuestros protagonistas. Sigo insistiendo, sus comentarios o críticas (a excepción de groserías o insultos) me servirían mucho. Ahora me despido ¡Sayonara! n_


End file.
